Diamond World
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Basado en el descubrimiento de un nuevo planeta. / Por que el jamas creeria en la vida fuera de la Tierra, antes que eso, antes que eso... comeria una hamburguesa.


**• Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco el planeta diamante (?)  
•Personajes: USA, UK, Tony, Mama de Tony (?) Y mencion del papa de Tony.  
**

* * *

**Diamond World**

Inglaterra y Estados Unidos no podían creer lo que veían, estaba ahí, nítido, fuerte, mas claro que el agua misma. Tantos años de negación para Arthur le estaban retrucando en la cara, sentía que quería disculparse, vaya a saber de que. A su lado tenia al estadounidense, que cuya expresión era todo lo contrario a la suya.

Mientras el rubio de cejas gruesas no terminaba de comprar la historia, el otro rubio de gafas miraba maravillado, como si estuviese pasando algo realmente asombroso.

Y ahí estaba, no lo podía negar. Ahí estaba, nítido en la pantalla de la NASA. Ahí estaba un planeta de diamantes.

-Sr. Jones, hemos descubierto que en ese planeta abunda el diamante y el granito. También que casi no hay oxigeno en él. –Le dice una de las investigadoras que tenia en frente.-

Esto sin duda era un avance enorme para la ciencia astronómica, ¡Un planeta de Diamantes!

Inglaterra, que había participado de la cooperación para el descubrimiento del mismo, seguía sin creerlo realmente. Pero… ¿Cómo no creer algo que estaban viendo sus propios y verdosos ojos? Ahí, frente a la gran pantalla del organismo estadounidense.

-¡Es genial! –Soltó de pronto su antigua colonia.- ¡Iggy, Iggy, mira! ¡Mira! ¡Un planeta, un planeta! –Saltaba y repetía, mientras agitaba el brazo del inglés, que lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, al igual que muchos de los otros científicos.-

-Alfred… esto, ehm… -quería decir algo, pero no sabia que exactamente.-

-¡De ahí deben ser los papas de Tony! –Listo, eso fue el detonante para todo.-

Arthur se fue, soltando de un manotazo al rubio. ¡Los planetas SI existían! ¡Pero no los malditos aliens! El hecho de que el americano crea en ellos, no significa que existan.

Ya en la noche, en la casa de ambos.

-¡Pero créeme! Tony me dijo que sus papas desaparecidos eran de un planeta brillante. –El americano tenia un puchero triste en su rostro, no entendiendo porque su pareja no le creía.-

-¡Ese maldito monstruo no es un alíen, Alfred! ¡Es un MONSTRUO! –Exclamaba el británico, con los ojos en blanco y a la defensiva.-

-¡No es un monstruo! Es mi amigo. ¡Y el por lo menos intenta compartir cosas conmigo! –

-¿Eh? –El europeo deja su posición anterior para prestarle atención a su pareja.-

-Siempre te quejas de todo lo que hago, solo crees que tenemos que hacer lo que a ti te gusta, y, créeme que no es así. Una pareja se hace de a dos, o sea, se hace lo poco o mucho que tengan en común, y… ¡Bueno! Lo admito, casi no tenemos cosas en común, pero…

Arthur escuchaba atentamente. Y, si no se comió el cuento de los padres perdidos del monstruo-marciano, ahora si que estaba en blanco. Nunca se pensó que el americano pensara esas cosas. Esta bien, el también tenia que admitir que lo único que hacían eran cosas que a él le agradaban, porque… no era porque sea egoísta, no, claro que no, era porque las cosas que le gustaban a Alfred estaban un poco salidas de la realidad…

Si el otro día lo llevo a jugar baseball, y ni siquiera sabe como agarrar un bate. Volvió a su casa con moretones y raspones, mas sus hermanos ni siquiera le cuidaron cuando vieron que se los había hecho jugando a vaya saber que cosa… por poco y pensaban que era una mujer agredida en un accidente domestico. Pero noo… tenía que saltar su pareja a decirle que fue él. Recordó esa semana y los constantes círculos de oración de sus hermanos para que Alfred se muera, les aterraban esos tipos.

Dejo a un lado los recuerdos vergonzosos y procedió a hablar con el chico.

-Mira, esta bien, haremos algo que a ti te guste, solo porque se que casi siempre hacemos lo que me gusta a mi. –O sea, leer, mirar a un punto fijo en la nada, ir a los conciertos de música punk que te destrozan las orejas, etc.-

-¡Si! –Alfred saltaba como un niño, ¡Por Dios! Las caras tristes y las lágrimas falsas si que funcionaban con Arthur.- Entonces vamos a comer…

-Haremos de todo, menos ir a comer hamburguesas. –Dice, interrumpiendo la misión del otro.-

-Yo iba a decir ir a comer helado. –No iba a decir eso, créanme.-

La pareja se fue, muy vergonzosamente tomada de la mano.

En la misma casa, Tony hablaba con alguien por el televisor plasma del dueño de la casa, o sea Estados Unidos.

-Si, si, hijo. Estamos en casa, ¿No quieres venir? –Decía una marciana muy parecida a Tony, pero con un lazo rojo en el cuello.-

-No, no, mama. Estoy bien aquí. –Contesta el alien.-

-Ah, bueno, estamos en Avispa, ¿Eh? –Iba a cortar la transmisión, pero un ruido se escucha de fondo.- ¡Ah, tu papa te manda saludos! –Y corta la intercomunicación.-

Tony apaga al TV, y se va a preparar su gran e ingenioso plan para fastidiar al ''Fucking Lamey''.

…De una caja saca muchas piedras, que parecían ser diamantes.

-Ese fucking lamey se va a volver loco. –Y la risa macabra fue el broche de oro.-

* * *

Hoy vi en la TV que descubrieron un nuevo planeta. Y que en ese planeta abundaba el diamante y el granito. Y ademas que Reino Unido coopero con su descubrimiento... espero que no haya salido mal xD Jaja, me muero, tendria que hacer una segunda parte de como Arthur queda paranoico con la vida extraterrestre xDD eso seria tan awesome... pero no. Se qda ahi xD Dsps publicare otra historia centrada en Alfred =) Ando aburrida y escribiendo -w- (?)

Se que esto no tiene ninguna relevancia, pero... ¡Tengo que decirlo, por Dios! Hoy me llamo mi preceptora a la tarde, diciendome que seria la abanderada del curso *-* tendre a Argentina en mis manos! Sii! No lo puedo creer... encima tambien le pregunte si era la unica de mi grado y me dijo que si o_o ¡Yo y Martin seremos uno (?)! xD

Listo, me descargue -w- Si me dan un review Arthur empezara a creer en la vida extraterrestre (?)... como si eso fuese posible... xD

Bye~


End file.
